jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters
This page features nameless minor characters found in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters played fairly minor but varying roles throughout the storyline. Most of their titles were translated from the encyclopedia found in JoJo6251. *See Also Minor Characters Phantom Blood |ADebut = Episode 8 (OVA), Iggy the Fool and N'Doul the Geb (Part 1) |GDebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |Desc = The muscular chief of a powerful vampiric cult hidden within the Aztec empire at the center of Mexico, during the 12-16th century BC. The tribe was known for its sacrificial rituals and cannibalistic traditions. The chief sacrificed a maiden in a ritual so the demonic Stone Mask could absorb her fresh blood and give him eternal life. The mask then pierced his brain and turned him into a Vampire. He asked one of the cult members if he wished to become his life force and sucked his blood after the man agreed. This tribe somehow vanished from history, leaving countless unknown ruins in the process. It's possible the Chieftain decimated the tribe himself. |Gallery = AztecChiefPS2.png|The Aztec Chief in the PS2 Game |Misc = He's playable in the Phantom Blood PS2 game in the extra battles mode, where he needs to defeat 500 Aztecs on the sacrificial altar. His special attack is a stab from his knife. He also appears as a Campaign Support Character in All-Star Battle with his mask granting the player an increase in strength and defense. }} |ADebut = Episode 1, Dio the Invader |VA = Aiko Iwamura |Desc = A woman that appears during the flashback of George Joestar's carriage accident. Dario Brando says that she was a woman he met in a bar. She notices the dead woman and the baby inside the carriage and informs Dario. She is reluctant to go along with Dario's moneymaking schemes of stealing from the victims of the accident, but is soon persuaded. }} |ADebut = Episode 1, Dio the Invader |Desc = Little is known about her. She was a poor woman married to Dario Brando. She appeared to be the only person Dio Brando ever cared for, as he mentions that he hated his father for making her suffer and "working her to death."Chapter 7: A Letter from the Past (2), p.3 The date of her death was between 1867 and 1880. }} & Ryōta Asari , |Desc = A pair of youths who bully Erina Pendleton with one of them stealing her doll before Jonathan Joestar intervenes. The two recognize Jonathan as a Joestar and proceed to beat him up before walking off. The two later appear as associates of young Dio Brando and were witnesses to him forcefully kissing Erina. One of them expresses an admiration for Dio's bold move. They are playable in the extra battles mode in the Phantom Blood PS2 game. |Gallery = Brat A.jpg|The first brat in the PS2 Game Brat B.png|The second brat in the PS2 Game }} , Joe Thomas |Desc = The police inspector was a friend of George Joestar. 20 years before the events of Part 1, having just started working in the police force, he arrested Dario Brando as his first accomplishment, after finding him with Mary Joestar's stolen wedding ring. The inspector knew George would never give it to anyone and came to the conclusion that Dario stole it, but George told him he actually gave the ring to Dario. That was a lie, but George was still grateful for Dario "saving" his life. 20 years later, he is called to arrest Dio Brando with police officers after it is proven that he planned to kill George. Dio ends up killing George, and the inspector curses himself about how he shouldn't have let Dario get out of jail years ago. Dio, now a vampire, sneaks behind the inspector and tears his head off at his maxilla and kills the rest of the police officers. }} |ADebut = Episode 4, Overdrive |VA = |Desc = He was the leader of an archaeological group at his own university. Consisting of 60 people including himself and his own son, they traveled all over the world, including Egypt and India. The group headed to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin and found the Stone Mask. On the Atlantic Ocean he learned how to use the mask and brutally killed everyone, turning some of them into Zombies. As he still thirsted for blood, he jumped in the water in pursuit of his son William Anthonio Zeppeli, but dawn came and the morning light killed him before he could kill Will. It was only then that Will realized the Vampire was his father. The ship with the mask drifted away somewhere until it was discovered by George Joestar. }} |ADebut = Episode 6, Tomorrow's Courage |Desc = A young man who calls himself a doctor. He uses the Ripple to heal the diseases and injuries of his patients. When Zeppeli finds him in India, he is healing an old man using the Ripple by simply touching the patient's leg. Western medicine would have had to amputate the leg to save his life, but the doctor instantly turns the man's skin pink again, informing him that he should be able to walk again in 10 days. Zeppeli asks how the doctor got his powers and he tells him to go up the and look for his master Tonpetty. }} , |Desc = When Poco returns home, he finds his father, who slaps him and asks him where he had been. Poco doesn't answer the question and instead asks his father where his sister is. His father replies that she went to look for him. }} Battle Tendency , |Desc = A pair of corrupt, racist New York City police officers. They confront Smokey Brown shortly after he steals Joseph Joestar's wallet. They resort to brutality upon the thief and take the wallet from him "as evidence". They greedily want him to give them half of the things he stole or else he would go to jail. Joseph, to help Smokey, tells them he actually gave his wallet to him, so the officers needed to let the boy go and return the wallet. When the police officers refused as the overweight one wiped his snot on Joseph's shirt, Joseph punched the overweight officer's finger up his own nostril. He uses his Ripple skills with a soda bottle to snap the other's trigger finger. Joseph then spirits Smokey off after a brief concern over how Erina would react if she learns of this. }} , |Desc = A mafia henchman who appears at the restaurant where Joseph, Erina, and Smokey decide to eat at. He complains about how they can allow African-American people (referring to Smokey) in the restaurant. Smokey tries to calm down the situation by leaving, but is stopped by Joseph as he and Erina are disgusted by the man's words. Erina gives Joseph permission to fight the mobster, using his wits to predict his opponent's moves. Joseph notes that the man had recently fought due to the brass knuckle marks on his hands and blood on his shirt. The man punches Joseph in the face and mocks him for trying to act cool. However, Joseph makes him realize that he actually attacked a hat rack, which stabbed through his palm. The man is knocked out from the pain and the patrons of the restaurant clap after his defeat. }} |Desc = She arrives at the cafe where Joseph and Straizo are fighting and begins to take photos, saying it would reach the front page of the newspaper. Straizo catches her off guard and uses her as a hostage to approach Joseph, vowing to kill her if the Joestar runs off. Though Joseph attempts to bluff his way out by calling her a "floozie" he won't risk his life to save, Straizo forces Joseph to fight him when he rips the reporter's tooth out. After being saved, the reporter punches Joseph for insulting her and then kicks him in the knee. The adrenaline from the ordeal then wears off and she screams from the delayed pain of losing her tooth. }} , |Desc = An officer of the in charge of the investigation on the Pillar Men Wamuu, Esidisi and Kars. His job was to cut the Pillar Men out of the stone wall and transport them to a shelter in Germany. He keeps ultraviolet lights on them, but Wamuu manages to kill one Nazi with his horn and makes his blood splatter onto the light bulbs, blocking the beams. Wamuu then fuses the hands of every Nazi together in a paper-doll fashion, stabbing his finger into the officer's head to suck out his innards along with the other Nazis. }} |ADebut = Episode 20, Caesar's Lonely Youth |Desc = Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli has four younger siblings consisting of two brothers and two sisters. The two sisters are the youngest of the family. Their father Mario Zeppeli abandons them, and some time later, Caesar is separated from his siblings and is sent to an orphanage after getting into a fight. }} |ADebut = Episode 24, The Ties That Bind JoJo |VA = Kanehira Yamamoto |Desc = The last of Dio Brando's zombies, who survived the final battle against Jonathan's group and went into hiding. He was cunning and intelligent in taking care of hiding himself in public, making certain to not sire other zombies by eating his victims down to their bones and hair. He eventually manages to hold a post as major squad leader in the Royal Air Force, never showing himself in daylight and using a wheelchair as pretext, claiming to have been wounded during the war. George Joestar II, having been told of Dio, learns his superior officer is a zombie and tries to gather evidence against him. However, he is found out and killed before he could contact Straizo. His wife Elizabeth avenges his death soon after, leading to her changing her name to Lisa Lisa and moving to Venice as she was spotted by an officer who believes she murdered the major in cold blood and was attempting to burn away the evidence. }} Stardust Crusaders , & |Desc = These two police officers arrest Jotaro Kujo for brutally beating four thugs, including a boxing champion and ones wielding nunchaku and knives. They call his mother Holy to get Jotaro out of his cell, as he refuses to leave it. To prove that he is possessed by an evil spirit, Jotaro makes many objects appear in his cell and grabs the gun of one of the officers. He shoots himself in the head, but the bullet stops in mid-air thanks to his Stand, Star Platinum. One of them fears he would be fired if his bosses found out about Jotaro's "evil spirit". The cop warns Joseph that he wouldn't be responsible if something happens to him when getting closer to Jotaro. They then witness Jotaro's fight with Avdol, but couldn't see their Stands. }} , |Desc = The nurse at Jotaro Kujo's school. She's used to attending to people who had fought with him in the past, so when Jotaro enters her office injured, she asks if he had gotten into another fight. She then realizes that Jotaro has never been injured in a fight before, and decides to believe him when he says he fell off some stairs. She tries to take the temperature of two other students to prove they are faking their fever to skip class, but picks up a pen instead of a thermometer. Claiming that the pen is a thermometer, she stabs one of the students in the eye, and it is revealed that she is possessed by Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green. Jotaro, unable to attack the Stand without damaging her, forcefully kisses her and makes Star Platinum bite Hierophant Green, pulling the Stand out of her through her mouth. Her internal organs are damaged when Hierophant Green is forcefully removed, causing Jotaro to become angry and defeat Kakyoin shortly after. He notes that despite her injuries, she will be fine with some medical attention. She is a boss in the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game). }} & |Desc = A duo of helicopter pilots who meet the Joestar Group in the Egyptian desert. They drop all sorts of supplies including food, water, and medical supplies for the group and also bring Iggy with them. Finally, they inform Joseph of Holy's state. Later, the helicopter is attacked by Geb, who kills one pilot by making him drown in its water and then tears away the second pilot's head, crushing him so violently that the head enters a flask. }} . }} Diamond Is Unbreakable |ADebut = Episode 79, The Nijimura Brothers, Part 3 |Desc = The mother of Keicho and Okuyasu Nijimura. Little is known about her aside from the fact that she died in 1988 by an undefined disease. Okuyasu was only four years old at the time, while his brother Keicho was seven. Her death was the main cause of the Nijimura Patriarch's mourning and possible depression which led him to be frequently violent towards his children. }} |ADebut = Episode 80, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) |Desc = Mr. Hirose is the husband of Mrs. Hirose and the father of Koichi and Ayana. He is only seen in a photograph. Tamami Kobayashi threatens to use The Lock on him too if Koichi doesn't give him money. }} of Koichi's 1-B first year class in Budogaoka Highschool. She tells Koichi to hurry up while he's cleaning because classes were about to start again, and then decides to help him. Yukako witnesses the situation and assumes the class president is trying to steal Koichi from her. Yukako sees her as a rival and furiously confronts the girl, telling her not to approach Koichi again. Angry, the representative says she would tell everyone about how Yukako likes him to teach her a lesson, but she is then attacked by Love Deluxe. Yukako fixes one long string of hair onto the girl's scalp and lights the other end of it on fire. Almost burning to death, the girl tries to find water, but is blinded by more strands of Love Deluxe and even has her tongue strangled, so she can't ask for help. Okuyasu arrives in time to save from her being burned alive by erasing the hair that is on fire with The Hand, but with the consequence of leaving her almost bald. Josuke then tells him he isn't able to repair things erased by The Hand, but Okuyasu says she shouldn't complain, as he just saved her life. }} |ADebut = Episode 89, Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House, Part 2 |Desc = When Josuke was 4, he came down with a strong fever caused by DIO activating his Stand, causing the Stands in the Joestar family to activate as well. Just like his half-sister Holy Kujo, his Stand worked against him giving him the same fever as Holy. His mother tried to drive him to the hospital but the car's tires lodged themselves in the snow during a blizzard. Suddenly, a young man wearing a school uniform helped him and his mother by placing his jacket under the car's wheel and pushing it over the snow. The student then took his jacket and walked away never to be seen again. Josuke took a glance at him and saw only his hair, and since then has replicated his hairstyle as homage. }} Vento Aureo |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Sometime before the events of Stardust Crusaders, this Japanese woman was involved with the newly resurrected DIO and unexpectedly became pregnant with Giorno. Women were mere tools or food to DIO so it's unknown how she managed to escape, but she moved back to Japan in 1986 to give birth to Giorno. She was subsequently prevented from being killed due to DIO's defeat at the hands of Jotaro Games Series - All of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo Interview. Although she was considered a very beautiful woman, she was by no means a good mother, having left her infant son alone in the middle of the night to enjoy partying. When Giorno became 4, she married a very violent Italian man who would hit the child behind her back. While her first name is unknown, Giorno got his last name "Shiobana" from her. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A man of Italian origin who got married to Giorno's mother. He's the reason the whole family moved to Italy. He was a violent, intolerant man who would hit Giorno because he "constantly tried to read people". However it was quite the opposite; the child's traumatic experience is the reason he adapted the habit in the first place. After Giorno's involvement with a gangster, his stepfather stopped beating him, likely out of fear and/or threat from the gangster. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = When Giorno Giovanna was a child, while walking home from school, he found a man lying on the ground filled with gunshot wounds. Soon after that, some suspicious-looking men asked the little child if he saw the man. Giorno saved the man by lying and unconsciously using his Stand, which made grass grow long enough to hide the man's body. Giorno believed the man looked lonely and melancholic, just like he did. The man turned out to be a gangster and promised to repay the child for what he did. Soon after that, Giorno's stepfather stopped hitting him and the kids that bullied him at school started being surprisingly friendly, such as giving up their seats to him in crowded movie theaters. The man only quietly watched over Giorno from afar but Giorno learned the importance of trusting people from this complete stranger. Despite the gangster taking a strict position that Giorno shouldn't get involved in the gang world, Giorno aspires to become a gang-star as he grows up and later joins Passione. }} before. Giorno later reveals to Polpo that during the body search he "borrowed" the guard's wallet, containing her ID and several bills. When Giorno returns from Polpo's cell, her suspicion rises after Giorno's shock of there being another body search. While Giorno hides the flame of the lighter Polpo gave him within his closed palms, the guard pats him down and says he's all clear and free to go. Just as Giorno becomes relieved, she says he also needs to open his hands because she has to check them. Giorno quickly uses Gold Experience to transform the lighter into a flower. Believing the flower is harmless, the guard is tricked into letting Giorno leave. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Narancia Ghirga's mother is only mentioned in a flashback, where it is stated that she died in 1994 from an eye infection when Narancia was only 10 years old. Despite the fact that Narancia's own eye infection was a mere coincidence after being beaten up by police officers, all of his friends were convinced that it was contagious and that he got it from his mother. Narancia himself began to believe the rumor and was frightened that he would die at any time, all alone. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = The father of Narancia Ghirga was an honest gardener. However, he never cared much about his son. After the death of his wife, he became completely neglectful, up to the point where he didn't notice that his child quit school and spent most of his time away from home with thugs, roaming streets, and stealing dinners from restaurants. Despite Narancia being alone and having nowhere to go after reform school as he was shunned by his peers, his father is nowhere to be seen. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A group of children and thugs that Narancia Ghirga used to spend time with. Narancia considered friendship as the most important thing in the world and often stayed at his friends' houses instead of attending school. He looked up to one of the older thugs with blond hair. One day, that friend suggested that Narancia should dye his hair blond as well if he wanted to look like a badass, so Narancia followed his suggestion. In reality, that "friend" set up for Narancia to be accused of his crimes. Narancia was arrested the next day and thrown to reform school, where he learned that an elderly woman had her home broken into and was brutally assaulted by a teen with blond hair. The woman testified that Narancia was the culprit. Although Narancia suspected his friend of being the actual criminal, he chased the thought out of his mind. Narancia got an eye infection due to being beaten up by the police officers, and after returning to his hometown, his friends spread a rumor that he caught the infection from his late mother. Narancia then realized the truth because his older friend was the only one he told about his mother's infection. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = An old woman whose house was broken into by one of Narancia Ghirga's friends with blond hair. When the woman witnessed the crime, she was brutally assaulted by the culprit and left with severe injuries including a broken arm. After seeing Narancia with blond hair, she angrily testifies that he was the one who committed the assault. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A pimp that paid Leone Abbacchio back when he was still a police officer in order to get away with his activities with a prostitute. Abbacchio thought it would be pointless to arrest him since he would just pay his bail and he'd be out on the streets again, so he accepted the money. However, it turned out that he was also a robber, and because of Abbacchio's past with the criminal, he was left shocked and vulnerable. The pimp then drew a gun and attempted to kill Abbacchio, but his life was saved by his partner, who sacrificed his life, haunting Abbacchio with guilt for the rest of his years. The pimp was shot in the arm by Abbacchio's partner during the confrontation. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = He was Abbacchio's partner back when he was still a police officer. When the two of them were sent to investigate a reported robbery, the robber turned out to be someone Abbacchio had received money from, and because of this past Abbacchio had with the criminal, he froze before he was able to take action. The criminal drew a gun and was about to shoot Abbacchio. However, this police officer pushed Abbacchio out of the way and threw himself in front of the bullet, saving Abbacchio's life. Despite getting shot in the chest, he managed to shoot the criminal's arm before dying. The guilt of letting his partner die caused Abbacchio to lose all reason to live, along with all sensation within him. After Abbacchio is punched through the gut by King Crimson, he spiritually sees his partner again in a restaurant and the two have a conversation. In the end, he helps to calm Abbacchio and allows him to make peace with his past. Abbacchio's partner believes that justice can always be properly delivered so long as the truth is sought after, rather than results; He claims that believing in only results ultimately leads one to lose sight of the truth and reality, an ideal shared by Giorno and in direct counter to the philosophy of Diavolo. Their souls ascend together as Abbacchio passes away. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = When Guido Mista was 17 years old, he was walking alone at night and witnessed a woman being beat up by a man inside a car. The woman was half-naked with blood coming from her nose and mouth. Two other thugs were also sitting in the car. Without thinking, Mista jumped to her rescue and beat up the thugs, being forced to kill them in self-defense. The woman he rescued was never located by the police after the incident. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A group of three thugs who assaulted and raped a woman in their car until Guido Mista confronted them. Mista rammed his knee against one thug's stomach so hard that it nearly knocked him out and caused him to vomit. The man grabbed his revolver and shot at Mista six times at close range but each bullet missed. The other two tried to shoot him as well but all of their bullets miraculously missed Mista even though they were at point-blank range. He snatched one gun from the first thug, calmly loaded it, and then shot and killed all three of them with amazing accuracy. Mista was then arrested and told that he would be sentenced to anywhere between 15 to 30 years in prison. However, he is scouted by Bruno Bucciarati and joins Passione in exchange for a verdict of innocence. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Bruno Bucciarati's father wasn't social but he was a kind-hearted fisherman. He did all he could to protect his family from the cruelties of the world. When he and his wife were in their 10th year of marriage and their son was 7 years old, they decided to get divorced. Bruno decides to stay with his father, as the young boy knew his father would be the saddest about the separation. Bruno's father originally thought his son would become a fisherman like him when he grew up, but after the divorce he hoped Bruno would go to a nice school in the city, so he worked diligently to afford Bruno's tuition. One day, two visiting fishermen asked him if they could ride his fishing boat to an islet off the coast of Naples. He thought they were idiots when one of them left their fishing rod on the boat. Bruno's father went to deliver the rod to the group and happened upon a drug deal. The men shot him multiple times and seven bullets pierced his body. He was left for dead by the thugs but was luckily saved by a coast guard ship that just happened to be passing by. They administered first aid and took him to the hospital. Later that night, the men sneaked into the fisherman's hospital room and attempted to finish him off but the young Bruno murdered them before they could strike. Bruno joined Passione in exchange for his father's protection but ironically discovered that the boss of the gang was the source of the drugs. His father died from complications related to his wounds five years later regardless. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Bruno Bucciarati's mother was a very loving woman. Her son loved talking to her and enjoyed the bedtime stories she would read to him. She and her husband decided to divorce on their 10th year of marriage when Bruno was 7, and she was going to leave the small town to live in the city. She tried to sway Bruno to live with her, but he refused and chose to accompany his father, as he knew his father was the saddest about the separation. Bruno's mother was proud of her son's kindness and although she was initially sad about his decision, eventually set it aside. She hoped that his kindness to overly sympathize with others' sorrows wouldn't cause misfortune to him. Two years later, his mother got remarried to a man from Milan. By the time Bruno became 12, she and Bruno would only see each other on Christmas. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Two men who pretended to be fishermen and hired Bruno Bucciarati's father to transport them to an isolated islet off the coast of Naples. However, one of the dealers "forgot" his fishing rod on the boat, resulting in Bucciarati's father going over to deliver the rod to the man. Bucciarati's father stumbled upon the two men dealing drugs with two other thugs and was shocked. The recipient of the drugs became angry with his dealers because someone would spot them every time. Bucciarati's father was shot multiple times for being a witness, piercing his body with seven bullets. The drug dealers left him for dead but later found out that he was rescued and taken to a hospital. They sneaked into his hospital room at night to finish him off, but the young Bruno ambushed and killed them, slicing the chest of one of them and stabbing the other in the eye. }} . When they reach their destination, the driver tries to scam Doppio by asking for ten times more than what he actually owes. When Doppio insinuates that the price must be wrong and that he only has half that amount, the man angrily threatens him. The taxi driver then tries to take Doppio's envelope from him, believing it is full of cash when it's actually only important pictures. Doppio's personality switches into Diavolo and nearly gouges the man's eye out before figuring out that he did not actually see the contents of the envelope. Doppio then hears a phone ring and grabs a toy hanging from the driver's rear-view mirror. While he uses it as a phone to talk to his boss, the taxi driver thinks he's on drugs and flees with 20,000¥'s worth in euros which he steals from Doppio. }} near . Diavolo infiltrates their group as Doppio after abducting one of the children and stealing his clothes. The ball they were playing with gets stuck on top of a tree branch and they try to throw rocks at it to get it down. Abbacchio yells at them to be quiet and to go play on the beach, until he notices their ball is stuck. Just as he gets the ball down for them, Bucciarati and Narancia find the abducted kid behind a rock with his wrist cut and his mouth stitched closed with his shoelaces. Doppio was actually the one to kick the ball up there so he could kill Abbacchio. One of the kids tells Doppio not to mess up again, and another wonders if he actually has any friends among them. |Gallery = GGps2Model Kid.gif|Soccer Kids in the PS2 game }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = In 1978, eleven workers were conducting a survey for mineral resources within a crater where a meteorite fell several millennia ago in . Two of them contracted an unknown disease and developed tumors across their entire bodies which killed them within 48 hours. The two men had both fallen in the crater and received minor cuts to their hands and feet, leading the doctors to believe that a virus was dormant within the meteorite in that crater which entered their bloodstreams. Their bodies underwent unbelievable physical changes including one man's fingers creating sparks like a stun gun which burnt off the fingers of one of the doctors treating him. Polnareff later discovers that the arrow is made from the same material as the meteorite. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = According to Polnareff, humans from ages past sought to acquire powers like an almighty god. While they most likely didn't know about the virus, they knew about the rocks and built the arrows from them. }} . Two of them are asleep on a bench. One of them hugs a water fountain and expresses his urge to urinate in it while his friend tries pulling him away. While the drunkard continues to hug the fountain, the friend then relieves himself in a post box. The man hugging the fountain keeps yelling about how he's a man of his word and is going to do it, so his friend pulls him once more. However, his upper body gets torn off. The drunkard crawls after his friend, demanding to take a leak because he can't reach his legs. The friend tries to runs away in fear until his legs fall apart as well. Mista witnesses the two men who were asleep have also died with their bodies torn apart. They are all victims of Green Day's mold. |Gallery = GGps2Model Two.png|The two drunkards in the PS2 game }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Despite being a prisoner in an all-female prison guarded exclusively by women, she had given birth to Diavolo in the summer of 1967 during her second year of a ten-year sentence for bank robbery. She insisted that the father had already died of an illness and that she became pregnant over two years ago. While it was unbelievable, the prison held no men so the baby's birth was a mystery. Several years later, Diavolo's stepfather found her buried and kept alive under Diavolo's room. Her mouth was stitched closed, so she was unable to move or speak. She didn't know how long she had been there but it had been several years. That night, the Sardinian village was burned to the ground, and she was a casualty. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Diavolo's stepfather was a kind priest living in a small village in Sardinia who accepted to adopt the infant born in the prison and named him Diavolo. As Diavolo grew, the priest and the village thought of him as cowardly and clumsy. However, the man was openhearted, as when Diavolo told him that he wanted to become a sailor, he agreed that would be Diavolo's best path instead of becoming a priest. When Diavolo became 19 in 1986, the priest watched his son go on a date with a girl on the Emerald Coast. He decided that his son was old enough to have a car and began to build a garage beside Diavolo's room. When he began digging into the concrete, he unearthed Diavolo's mother, who was buried alive under her son's room. That night, a fire burned the entire Sardinian village to the ground. The priest was confirmed dead as one of the casualties. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A civilian who ran a flower shop in Piazza Monte Santo and had a bad leg. Fugo said he's a normal, honest man. His daughter dated Scolippi but she passed away. He, like most people, misunderstood Scolippi and his Stand ability and thought he was the one who murdered the unfortunate girl. Wanting revenge, he begged Bruno Bucciarati and his team to punish the man, up to the point where he was willing to pay the assassins all of his life's savings. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = The seventeen-year-old daughter of the flower shop owner who was in a romantic relationship with Scolippi. While she told her mother about her boyfriend, her father was unaware. One day, she went to Scolippi's apartment, clutched a stone-shaped sculpture, and then jumped off the roof. Her suicide was predicted by Rolling Stones, however the difficult-to-understand ability of Scolippi's Stand made it look like he was the one who killed her. Her father stated she's not the kind of girl who would kill herself, and became determined to avenge her. }} Stone Ocean . He stumbles upon Jolyne masturbating in her cell, leaving the latter completely embarrassed and wanting to die after she notices him. The guard is on the bus with Jolyne and Ermes on their way to Green Dolphin Street Jail and notices Ermes showing Jolyne where she keeps her money hidden. After Jolyne gets off the bus, the guard and his partner beat up Ermes while trying to extort her money. Jolyne unconsciously activates her Stand and rips off the guard's ear with a piece of string from her finger, while also retrieving Ermes' money back. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A pedestrian who Jolyne and Romeo Jisso believe they killed while driving. They were about to kiss when they smashed into the body. Jolyne was about to call the ambulance, but Romeo convinced her not to because his future would be ruined if he went to prison. After pressuring Jolyne, she helped him put the man's body in the car's trunk and Romeo hid him in the swamps. Jolyne is arrested later after being framed for the man's death. Jotaro later reveals that the man who framed Jolyne was Johngalli A. Johngalli set up the car accident by sending thugs from prison to throw a random hitchhiker out into the street during the rain. Jolyne and Romeo understandably jumped to conclusions and thought it was their fault for hitting the man. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Jolyne's mother and Jotaro's ex-wife, seen only in flashbacks. She is said to be Italian-American and has a close relationship with her daughter, whom she raised mostly alone due to the absence of her husband. After Romeo's betrayal, Jolyne only allows her mother to call her JoJo. Before Jolyne's trial in court, her mother asks her lawyer to deliver clothes, socks, underwear, a toothbrush, vitamins, her favorite books and magazines, some schoolwork, and an amulet that Jotaro asked her to give Jolyne if she was ever in trouble. While in prison, Jolyne frequently thinks about her mom and wants to hear her voice. It is unknown where she met Jotaro, as well as her location during the events of Stone Ocean. It can be assumed that she is unaware of Stands and of Jotaro's activities with the Speedwagon Foundation, as Jotaro took pains to keep her and Jolyne out of danger. }} Steel Ball Run |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Originally a farmer, he was drafted to war but deserted. He was later found and imprisoned for abandoning his duties and eventually died of disease, leaving his family without a father and without escape from their branding as a family of "traitors." }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = After her husband died after abandoning his war post, she took the rest of her family across the country to find a place away from society because they were shunned for being the family of a traitor. It is implied that they found an empty spot in a forest where they built a log house to live in, where Ringo's mother had to do the work of both parents for the sake of her children, even taking care of the weak-bodied Ringo. She is later stabbed to death by the Potato Killer along with her daughters. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Ringo has two unnamed sisters who do not appear aside from their death scene. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A murderer and paedophile who almost raped Ringo. As he wore a military uniform, so he may have been a soldier. One night, when Ringo was only 10 years-old, the Potato Killer entered the Roadagain house and stabbed Ringo's mother and sisters to death. After this, he began to eat a potato in his right hand while staring at a sleeping Ringo. When Ringo awakened and witnessed the scene before him, the Potato Killer choked Ringo with his left hand while licking the boy's skin. Praising his paleness, the killer started to get undressed but noticed that Ringo had stolen his gun and was pointing it at him. The Potato Killer attempted to talk Ringo out of shooting, completely unremorseful of his deeds and threatening to kill him. Ringo momentarily lets go, but before the Potato Killer could grab the gun, Ringo picked the gun back up and shot the man through the mouth, killing him and avenging his family. }} JoJolion |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = A random woman invited by Ojiro Sasame to go swimming with him some time before he met Yoshikage Kira. He accidentally killed her by unconsciously using his Stand, Fun Fun Fun. }} of Qing. There was later a war and a Taiwanese girl owned it. Despite its history, the man at the rummage sale sells it to Yasuho for only 7,800 yen. The Rock Animal hides within Yasuho's hair and drills into her scalp with its long tongue. Its ability causes her skin to flake abnormally, giving her lots of dandruff. It also causes her to hallucinate a vision of her father, who tells Yasuho that he will no longer be able to see her because he has a baby with a new lover. Yoshikage Kira later reveals to Yasuho that the hair clip is a fake and destroys it. }} One-Shots Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 7: Monday, Sunshower Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 16: At a Confessional Rohan at the Louvre Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Dead Man's Questions , City S was under heavy air raid by the American military. The officer's house was targeted and blown to pieces, but nobody died there. The officer himself lived 50 years after the war and died at the age of 82 from old age. For unknown reasons, the house itself became a spirit and is still standing. 56 people committed suicide or died strange deaths in the house's area, so the monk sends Kira to find the reason for this and take care of it. In the mansion, Kira is attacked by Cleansers, who take his arm and almost erase him from existence. Kira leaves the mansion to investigate the information the monk gave him, believing she gave him the assignment in order to have him "cleansed" and sent to the netherworld. He swears that if any information she gave him about the mansion was not true, he will personally make her find out if the nether-realm exists. He wonders if her arm would fit in place of his lost one. }} References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Nazis Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Kujo Family Category:Zeppeli Family Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Minor Allies Category:Part 2 Antagonists